1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a display control method adopted thereby. In particular, the present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a display control method adopted thereby wherein select buttons associated with selection voting items are displayed and, when one of the select buttons associated with a particular voting item is specified to choose the particular voting item, the select buttons for the other voting items are deleted, avoiding a further incorrect operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, experiments of two-way on-line shopping and other activities are under way using systems such as a CATV (Cable Television). In addition, a digital satellite broadcasting system renders services to provide programs which can be accessed by the user interactively by using a telephone line.
Assume that, for example, the user is requested to provide a response to a questionnaire asking which voting item such as commodity or service the user desires. When the user selects one of a plurality of voting items displayed on a monitor screen, for example, an access to a center is made through a telephone line to transmit data pertaining to the selected voting item to the center. With such an interactive operation, carrying out a variety of activities such as voting and shopping is conceivable.
When the user selects one of a plurality of voting items displayed on the monitor screen to transmit data pertaining to the selected voting item to the center but the screen after the voting remains the same as the one prior to the voting, for example, there is raised a problem that, in some cases, the user is confused into thinking that the already selected voting item has not been specified yet, being lead to re-selection of the already chosen voting item.